


Don't let the wolf bite

by crystalemi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalemi/pseuds/crystalemi
Summary: He could only see in a grey scale, everything was louder and smelt stronger. He was huddled in a corner, the bitter scent of fear permeated the room. There was a dangerous hunter close by, he could smell him, but the human trapped in his hindbrain was sending weird impressions of the hunter’s smell. It showed care and brusque attention and a gentle hand. Home.





	Don't let the wolf bite

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an exchange gift for realityextinct on tumblr~

The moon is full and tall into the night sky. Stars are dim and tiny, their light almost none-existent as the moon steals their thunder and Sun’s light to shine the brightest. The night is cold, the air freezing the boy’s bones, making his right knee throb in pain. His breath makes faux ghosts appear in front of him and take flight into the eerie quiet.

The boy walks fast, an odd feeling of dread closing its claw around his neck, holding him suspended in fear. It is not the first time he walks this road home in the dark of the night, his gym bag weighting him down and his bad knee wrapped up in more than one layer of warmth. Walking does not come easy with such a great burden, but he makes do and hopes no one will notice him coming home so late yet again.

There’s low growling somewhere nearby and he looks around, expecting to see the usual lost dog, scared in a secluded corner, waiting for his owner to get him. It is such a classic emergency in their neighbourhood he thinks nothing of it when he doesn’t see the half-breed anywhere, but the unease stays with him – he walks a tiny bit faster.

He hears the grave sound again, much closer, but when he looks back, nothing is there in the shadows or under the bright moonlight.

He doesn’t hear the dog again, and yet he feels the excruciating pain shoot up from his right thigh. He stumbles and falls, can’t get a good look at the dog, and then he hits the pavement and knocks out.

 

ヾ(´囗｀｡)ﾉ

 

Oikawa likes waking up in pain as much as your average human being might do, and yet he’s not a fan of being doped up on pain killers either. He doesn’t remember much, however he knows he’s in a hospital. He’s drugged up enough to be almost grateful for it – for such a high dose of painkillers he must be in one hell of a pain party, which he does not look forward to, once the drugs stop working.

The room is quite plain and the bed next to his is empty. He’s not attached to any machine, contrary to all movie scenes there’s no beeping to mark the passing seconds. He’s well used to the emptiness of the room and the minty coloured walls, the meticulous cleanliness of the hospital is a source of inner peace and calm.

He looks out the window and he’s not in orthopaedics, neither is he in physical therapy – both wards looking out on the inner gardens of the hospital, while out of the window now he can only see the distant skyline of the city. It is quite early, the light is still a pinkish hue and the sun is nowhere to be seen yet. He can hear footsteps out of the door, and hushed whispers.

His mother sounds furious, he doesn’t envy the poor nurse on the receiving end of her wrath. He’s not looking forward to being himself once she’ll turn on him.

She steps into the room, followed by the poor nurse, who busies himself by looking into his medical records. His mother sits next to the bed and takes his hand in hers. It’s a sweet gesture Tooru isn’t really used to, but he appreciates it anyway. She’s not the most affectionate woman out there, but he knows she cares in her own odd ways. It’s downright worrying her sudden need for contact.

The nurse ups his dosage and leaves them. His mother’s hand still clutches his.

“Don’t tell them about Rina-chan,” he asks, his voice raspy. His mother’s pretty nose scrunches up in disdain and her hands leaves his in order to help him to a glass of water. It’s hospital water and somehow it tastes drier than normal water, no matter that the brand is exactly the same he’s always drunk.

“We had to, that— _that bitch_ bit you to the bone!” she muttered darkly.

“Mum, they’re gonna put her down…” he complains, although he knows his mother opinion on the dog has always been quite low.

“ _Good_! She’s dangerous, Tooru!”

He feels a headache coming, even through all of the painkillers. His mother is her own special kind of pain. He doesn’t feel like having a major argument, and she probably won’t take him seriously since he is drugged up, but he also doesn’t want Iwa-chan’s dog on his conscience.

“Mum, please, I’m fine.”

“You are not!” She snaps, the she add a little nicer, “I don’t think you’ll be able to play this season, the bite is pretty awful. It did break your femur, and we were lucky Akutagawa-san heard you scream, or you would’ve bled out.”

He feels mild panic build up in his chest. He didn’t have much longer to play to begin with but he had hoped to play through his university career, living off the sport scholarship… ‘ _Guess that’s not an option anymore,_ ’ he thinks dejectedly.

“Rest, now, we’ll talk later,” his mother tells him kindly, and he nods, although he knows he won’t get any sleep – or so he thought, because the moment she’s out of the room he falls into a restless sleep.

 

(◞‸◟；)

 

His boyfriend comes visiting, but his best friend is nowhere to be seen. He’s discharged after three days and he doesn’t see Iwaizumi for another week.

He sees him run home under the rain, only a plastic file holder to keep him out of the deluge. He never stops by.

He learns from his mother that they put Rina-chan to sleep the day he was discharged.

He doesn’t looks out of the window again and stops hoping. Ushiwaka doesn’t leave him alone much, so he mourns with him there – it’s not ideal, but he is his boyfriend so maybe he can afford to look weak sometimes.

Ushiwaka doesn’t say so, but he’s clearly out of his depths – he doesn’t address Tooru’s breakdowns, not even after Tooru screams and shouts and breaks a glass and almost passes out. He’s exhausted most of the times and blessedly sleeps most of his days off.

He recover faster than he thought could be possible and the knee hurts less than before. He walks without crutches ten days after he was bitten, Ushiwaka looks like he might have sucked on a lemon when he’s told and spends half an hour lecturing him on taking it easy.

Tooru misses getting hit by Iwaizumi, but he says nothing and takes the lecturing like a champ. They go back to Tokyo a week after, when it is quite obvious that Tooru is miraculously healed – and the doctor gives him a clean bill.

He hasn’t heard from his best friend in two weeks and a half. He’s somehow still hoping, his heart bleeds every time he receives a message and it’s not from Iwaizumi – but he’s starting to learn and growing colder by the day.

Ushiwaka is still a Disney prince and cuddles him, buys him anything even before he knows he wants or craves it, he even lets him train a bit with the team.

Tooru’s moodier than ever and he gives Kageyama so much grief that the coach has to intervene more than once and kick him out of the gym. He goes on stuffing himself with food (he’s especially keen on steak and chips), he binges on discovery channel’s documentaries and he bosses Ushiwaka around like it’s his job.

Ushiwaka lets him do it, he even gives back – especially in the bedroom when they find out they both like it rough. They’ve been together for a whole year and Oikawa didn’t even know he liked it rough before then, but suddenly he finds himself snarling and bruising and biting – he never draws blood but he wonders disturbed by the mere thought, what it might feel like to hurt his lover so much.

He stops looking for sex then, which is when it becomes a physical need that burns him awfully from the inside. He feels himself go mad with rage every time Ushijima is around, or whenever Kageyama breaths in his general direction, or anyone on the team talks to him, or any girl hits on him – it’s confusing and maddening and it burns, burns, _burns_.

He can’t stand it and skips class for a couple days, then he starts skipping class because he can hardly stand up without crying out in pain. Ushijima is every day more strung up tighter and everything is a mess.

Tooru cries himself to sleep the first time Ushijima doesn’t come to bed and sleeps on the couch. He can hear him tossing and turning and he know he’s a loud, ugly crier – he calls for him, pleads and begs – but Ushijima stays on the couch and the next day there’s no breakfast waiting on the kitchen counter for Tooru.

It’s a sick feeling that strangles him. An odd sort of countdown – he doesn’t know what for, but he craves and raves and burns. Nothing makes sense any longer and he’s alone even with his lover in the room.

It’s almost a month since he was hurt when his phone pings and it’s Iwaizumi’s name on the screen. They chat back and forth for half an hour and Oikawa finds closure. Iwaizumi is sorry for what happened to Tooru, for shutting him out when he needed the support and for blaming Rina-chan’s death on him. There’s nothing Tooru wants to say more than that he’s sorry too, but Iwaizumi, true to himself, doesn’t let him. So Tooru accepts the apologies and says everything is fine on his side.

Iwaizumi is the first to ask about his miraculous healing and Tooru can’t lie to him when his femur is blindsiding him with pain and every nerve ending is on fire, and yet he’s one painkiller away from overdosing.

He’s missed talking to Iwaizumi, it heals something broken inside of him that he wasn’t aware of and he manages to make dinner for Ushijima.

They even kiss goodnight, although Ushijima still hogs their couch all night.

It’s one step in the right direction, Tooru thinks before pains knocks him out.

 

(´ж｀;)

 

Waking up is a struggle, Tooru’s eyes are pasted with sleep dust, his head throbs and hi dog bite is on fire. He feels like death warmed over and he pukes his soul out before even getting out of bed.

He’s so sick he just scuttles over to Ushijima’s side of the bed and puts up with the stink for close to half an hour, until he’s actually able to get up steadily enough to try taking care of his mess.

Failing is the most obvious and expected outcome, but at least he can say he tried.

He looks up at the ceiling, realising he must have fainted out of exhaustion at some point. He’s in the bathroom and the chilling tiles under his skin are a blessing. He feels overheated and feverish. He can’t think straight. He can’t feel his leg, everything from below his waist is melting lava and in too much pain for his brain to register. The ceiling moves, he almost screams in fear of an earthquake, but he suddenly realises he just moved his head.

He almost pukes again, but there’s nothing left in his stomach. Acids burn his throat and there’s not one tiny joint that isn’t screaming at him in pain. He wants to cry, but it hurts too much – he wants to sleep, but he’s hyper aware.

People are talking in the apartment next to theirs. Someone is cooking chicken curry in the complex. It must be rush hours outside because traffic has never been so loud before.

There’s the loudest sound in the hall, something like footsteps but so much louder, it’s driving him crazy and it’s coming closer. Wakatoshi’s face appears upside down into the door. He looks annoyed and worried. Tooru reaches out with an arm and Wakatoshi sighs.

He lifts him bride style and carries him to the couch. It’d be hot, if Tooru wasn’t in such pain.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Wakatoshi says and he still looks like he just bit into a particularly bitter lemon. Shame blossoms into Oikawa’s chest, and yet he cannot stop the tears from flowing freely. Wakatoshi is out of his depths as usual, and stares at him from the side of the couch.

For some reason Oikawa asks for mercy and for forgiveness. He doesn’t even know what for but the words come as the tears do: fast, desperate and unrepentant.

Through his uncontrolled crying he sees something in his boyfriend eyes, something that falters and trembles and he wonders what that might be, right before he loses control on himself and nothing makes any more sense than it would to a new born child.

He sleeps a fitful sleep – the only things he remembers from his dreams is the huge bright monster of a full moon.

 

( ゜Д゜；)！？

 

The moon haunts him; Wakatoshi tends to his every need.

It is weird and confusing. He’s never given so much thought to the moon – it is fascinating, but he truly was more interested in faraway stars and undiscovered worlds brimming with alien life, and the moon made seeing any far away star even more difficult.

So Oikawa never truly cared for the moon, unless it was a new moon or a particular cosmic event never to be repeated in the century.

His dreams were now all about the bright full moon, and as the moon rising came closer, the pain increased. He almost wished to be put out of the miserable state he was in, in a decidedly irreversible way.

“Is it any better?”

His boyfriend, as sweet as he was, couldn’t be reassuring to save his life. He was trying though, and Oikawa was too tired and in pain to snap at him anyway.

“Not really,” he whispers hoarsely.

“I was hoping the painkillers worked,” Wakatoshi announced way too loud. Tooru regrettably couldn’t suppress the flinch that came from it, his ears too sensible and his headache a beating drum.

“Me too, love,” he murmured when he could bear his own mind again.

Wakatoshi seemed to recoil, and maybe Tooru didn’t show him love enough if that was the result from something as easy as a pet name. If he somehow survived, he was going to shower his boyfriend in affection all day every day until the poor man was sick of him.

The room was dark, eventually. The sun went down and Wakatoshi deemed it unnecessary to turn on the lights, his eyes oddly looked bright enough. It was absurd enough for Oikawa to give up fighting against the mounting pain. He let himself go, and the bone breaking pain submerged him.

 

（●´・×・｀●）？

 

He could only see in a grey scale, everything was louder and smelt stronger. He was huddled in a corner, the bitter scent of fear permeated the room. There was a dangerous hunter close by, he could smell him, but the human trapped in his hindbrain was sending weird impressions of the hunter’s smell. It showed care and brusque attention and a gentle hand. Home.

He was a creature of the night he didn’t have an owner, but that hunter was the closest he had. Yet he couldn’t trust the human, its race was finicky and dangerous, untrustworthy.

Beneath the bitterness of fear, the confusing homely scent of the hunter, there was a dead prey bleeding out. It wasn’t human – but it still smelt delicious.

It was small prey but he was ravenous enough he’d eat anything, hunter not included – only because the human was positively threatening him that he’d end both of them if he even as much as bit him.

The hunter came in the room, his precious and delicious eyes a beacon of light, as beautiful as the full moon out of the window.

He was holding prey in one hand, possibly an offering, most likely a bait.

“Oikawa, come out and eat,” the hunter ordered and the wolf realised he was Oikawa. Or the human was, but he’d take it. Hunter and human were familiar – that was _odd_.

Incomprehensible.

He leapt in the dark and snatched prey out of his hands, startling the hunter, who drew a gun on him. He hid himself behind a piece of furniture human thought was for sitting down and started munching on his prey.

He couldn’t escape alive if hunter decided to shoot, might as well die with a full belly.

“It’s gonna be okay,” hunter said, pointing the gun on him again. He heard the click that meant bad things and human was finally afraid. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

Nothing happened for a long time. When the wolf dared to open his eyes again, the hunter was a marble statue, his hand stilled by feelings too complex for the wolf to recognise or understand.

Morning came. The gun stayed trained on the wolf all night, but it never shoot.

When Oikawa – the human – woke up at noon there were two duffle bags ready by the door and the hunter sleeping soundly in the kitchen chair, his gun on the table.

He wakes him up with brunch, Ushijima hugs him from behind. Tooru’s heart is a drum in his ears, he detaches himself. He bites his lip, drawing blood.

“I’m a beast,” he states. Ushijima doesn’t deny it, but he shrugs. He tries to hold him again, his actions saying a lot more than his words could.

“I’m a beast and you shouldn’t even look at me, I’m hideous and,” he stops, his voice trembles like the glass castle that his whole life has been up to yesterday night. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he finishes, unable to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

“You can’t hurt me,” Ushijima announces. It’s not reassuring, it’s a fact. He’s not scared of Oikawa, and the tiny kiss on his temple and the arms that sneaks around him are telling enough on Ushijima’s feeling. He’s not scared, he doesn’t love Oikawa any less.

Ushijima is a hunter and he _will_ put a bullet in him if he goes rogue. It is a comforting thought.

They eat brunch hand in hand, as though they started dating only a few days before, not a whole year and a half.

A few days later “missing person” posters with their faces on hung on walls and light poles, a whole family of hunters snapping at their heels and a countdown to the next moon marking down their last days together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So English isn't my native language and this wasn't beta-ed. I feel I rushed the end but I was supposed to kill off Oikawa but... It didn't feel right. I hope this was still enjoyable somehow. And yes for the record I had fun picking kaomojis as line breakers. Oikawa is so much fun to write, I hope it came off IC.


End file.
